


袭

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Relationships: 羊凡 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	袭

黄子夜里从戏班子里偷偷摸摸跑出来，鞋都没有穿好，心悸的厉害，站在高杨门前，捉急的敲门。门一拉开，瞧见是高杨就扑上去。  
高杨愣愣的把小家伙抱在怀里，把门关上了。  
“怎么了今天，来找我。闯了什么祸？”  
黄子摇摇头，跑太急了，脸红扑扑的。高杨带他进房，给他筛了一杯凉水，黄子一杯下肚，哈出一口气，定下神来瞧着高杨。  
“你！你今天！和那个什么李小姐去酒会了？”  
高杨有点不明所以，点点头。  
黄子咬着嘴唇不说话。  
“没办法，都要捎带个女伴，刚好她又有空。”  
“哦。”黄子自然是知道的，可他就是生气了。  
高杨这下才明白了，黄子闹别扭呢。  
“好了，不生气。不会有下次了。”  
“洒，洒家也有空的！”  
高杨眯起眼睛笑，“好，我知道。”  
“他们都在讨论，你和李小姐郎才女貌……”黄子小声的嘟嘟囔囔，实在是可爱极了。高杨坐的离他进了一点。  
“那阿黄觉得呢。”  
“不般配，洒家和高先生才般配。”黄子耳根子红通通的。  
“是呢。”高杨也脸红的厉害。“莫要再气了。”  
高杨凑过去吻黄子的耳根，热乎乎的。  
“待会送你回去。”  
黄子别扭的推开他，“我不回去，我要和你睡。”  
高杨没有办法，打水让他洗漱，灭了油灯和黄子并排躺下。夜里安静，黄子呼吸声音很重，打在高杨耳朵上。  
“干嘛，”高杨拿手捂住耳朵，“痒。”  
黄子就笑嘻嘻的扒开他的手，对着他耳朵吹气，高杨笑个不停，他变本加厉，跨坐在高杨身上，对着高杨的脖子吹气。胡闹了一阵子，高杨突然握住他的手，转个身把他扣在床上。上下位置调动的始料未及，黄子来不及叫，被热乎乎的东西抵住了腿。  
他自然知道那是什么东西。  
“你惹我做什么？”  
黄子脸烫的厉害，幸好没灯看不见，不然可糗死他了。  
“高，高先生想，想做什么？”  
高杨没说话，低下头吻他，黄子怕这个。他经常会喘不过气，又喜欢这个。高杨的吻又温柔又深，他试过一两次，到最后人都软绵绵的了。  
但是他偏偏不服输，要捣乱，咬高杨的嘴唇，牙磕的两个人都疼，冒出点血来。  
今天的高杨不太一样，可能是睡在一个帐里太逼仄了。  
黄子晕晕乎乎的被他扯开了衣襟，胸口凉嗖嗖的，等反应过来，高杨已经拿沾了什么黏黏糊糊的东西的手指，往他股缝里伸进去。黄子急得要哭，他可是堂堂男子汉大丈夫，怎么能让男人操屁股呢？  
他想推高杨，手抵在他胸口，可是使不上力气。  
“高，高先生怎么能对洒家、做、做这种事情！”  
高杨只是拿鼻尖蹭他的耳朵，哑着嗓子安慰他，“没事，没事的。”  
黄子刚刚想反驳，高杨的指尖抵住一个地方，他忍不住喘了一声，羞的想钻进被子里。  
“你看，很舒服的。”  
黄子被他翻了个身子，趴在被子上撅起屁股。  
“你猜猜你吃进几根了？”  
黄子摇摇头不说话，忍耐着不喘出声。  
高杨笑了笑，拿手指把后面撑开，扯开衣带握住自己的东西，满满的抵进去，黄子咬着嘴还是忍不住叫了出来。  
一开始并不好受，涨的厉害，那本不是承欢的地方，黄子疼的眼前发黑，攥紧被子的指节都发白。好在高杨等着他适应被填满的感觉，黄子被他又吻又咬的盖戳儿臊死了，小声的催他快点。  
一开始动作，黄子就觉得不对劲起来了。  
高杨仿佛掐住他的弱点，撞几下就找到刚刚那个可怕的地方，他从来没有感受过的快滚从尾椎骨通电一样攀升，要冲破他的头脑，他食髓知味的扭扭腰，祈求能得到更多的快感。  
高杨扣住他的肩膀，将动作放慢，整个整个的进出。黄子觉得自己要发疯了。  
“高……”“高杨。”  
高杨往里面顶了一下，轻轻的说。  
“前面，前、好涨。”黄子似乎就要哭出来了，“要、要尿了……”  
“忍一下好不好？我们一起。”  
黄子摇摇头想拿手去摸，高杨按住他的手，更加努力的动，黄子的阴茎在丝绒被面上可怜的蹭来蹭去，铃口被搔到了，他没忍住，射在被子上。  
“不听话，阿黄不等哥哥。”  
黄子吚吚呜呜的想解释，什么也说不出来，被高杨撞得向前移，实在是太舒服了，他想不到这会这么舒服，只会张开口喘，他觉得他要遭不住了。  
“叫哥哥，叫哥哥就放过你。”  
黄子张口就是高先生，被高杨狠狠撞几下。  
“哥…哥……啊哈……嗯……不要了…”  
黄子叫了之后反而被欺负的更加厉害，他觉得自己整个人都在痉挛，里面也在。高杨靠在他肩头喘粗气，突然抽出身子，凉凉的射在他屁股上。  
他转过头去，高杨轻轻的擦了擦他的眼泪，爬起来给他打水清洗身子。  
黄子迷迷糊糊的看他，高杨的脸红的厉害，小声的和他抱歉。


End file.
